Conventional power-management schemes typically manage the power usage of a computing device by determining whether, and to what extent, a user is currently using the computing device. For example, during periods of inactivity, a power-management scheme may cause a computing device to reduce its power consumption. Conversely, when usage peaks, such schemes may increase the power consumption of the computing device to ensure maximum performance.
While conventional power-management schemes may help to reduce the power usage of a computing device, these schemes typically manage power usage at the device or operating-system level. That is, conventional power-management schemes typically treat the entire device (or all applications running under the device's operating system) as a single entity to be managed. Unfortunately, such schemes fail to distinguish between critical or non-critical applications running on the device, unduly limiting the level of control a user may exercise when managing the power usage of his/her device.
In addition, while a software developer may vary the design and/or implementation of a software application in an attempt to optimize the power usage of the same, such an approach requires customizing each individual software application that is to be managed; a potentially time-consuming and expensive undertaking. As such, the instant disclosure identifies a need for systems and methods for enabling a user to quickly and easily individually manage the power usage of each application installed on the user's device.